Una vieja promesa
by j4p4nis3
Summary: Luego de irse Vegeta piensa bien las cosas, y solo sus recuerdos lograrán indicarle si su decisión fue la correcta. Una continuación alterna a mi primer oneshot.


**Bueno, quería agradecer a quienes leyeron mi primer oneshot titulado: "Míranos aquí diciendo adiós", y pues acá me tienen otorgándoles la tan esperada continuación que muchas me pidieron. Espero sea de su agrado y bueno, disculpen mi tardanza…sin más que decir, les dejo mi segundo oneshot:**

* * *

"**En el mar de mis recuerdos"**

Voló hasta sentir el agotamiento en si, la verdad no tenía idea a donde iría exactamente, simplemente sabía que debía ser lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar donde pasó los últimos 16 años de su vida. Se paró en el aire, cruzó los brazos y descendió lentamente con el ceño fruncido. Sus pies fueron plantándose poco a poco sobre la tierra hasta que finalmente logró posarlos por completo. Miró a su alrededor mientras se mantenía inmóvil, arrugó la boca hacía arriba y abajo como un pasajero tic, y caminó.

Un frondoso árbol había llamado su atención, se dirigió a él y tomó asiento a sus pies. Con una pierna flexionada pero totalmente reposada en el suelo y la otra como sostén de su brazo, se encontraba el guerrero. El sol empezaba a darse de notar con ligeros hilillos de luz colándose por las nubes grises, que poco a poco iban desapareciendo dejando como techo un bellísimo manto celeste.

Ahí se encontraba él, el gran príncipe de los saiyajin, sin trono ni reino, sin familia ni súbditos, solo… como la mayor parte de su vida, esa que tuvo antes de conocerla.

Abrió una de sus manos y un rayito de sol chocó con el diminuto objeto que durante todo este tiempo había estado sosteniendo, mandando así el reflejo a los ojos de Vegeta, quien en acto reflejo cerro mano y ojos, emitiendo un gruñido de fastidio. Se acomodó para evitar que sucediera lo mismo, y volvió a deshacer el puño, para perder su azabache mirada en aquello tan diminuto que sujetaba: un reluciente aro de oro blanco. Lo tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo acercó aun más a su vista, para observarlo con mayor detalle girándolo lentamente hasta perderse en aquello que buscaba, el grabado que éste tenía en su interior… "Bulma", era la palabra escrita y al lado una fecha acompañando el nombre. Su ceño dejo ese perenne fruncido y tomó esta vez un semblante de tristeza, estaba solo, no tenía a quien ocultárselo, no tenía porque negar aquel sentimiento… Cerró el puño nuevamente, y con ayuda de su boca se quitó el guante de la mano derecha mientras en la izquierda sostenía el anillo, una vez desnuda su mano, se puso en el dedo anular el aro y se quedó observando fijamente como este entallaba perfecto, mientras con la mano aun enguantada se quitaba la prenda de la boca.

Recordaba aquel día sucedido hace 5 años después de la derrota del malvado Majin Boo como si hubiese sido ayer, y aunque hacía lo imposible por impedírselo, las imágenes llegaron a su mente una tras otra:

**Flash Back**

_**-¡prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer!**_

_**-grrr... mujer del demonio deja ya esos alaridos**_

_**-¡promételo Vegeta! sino nunca me callare, es mas, llamaré a mi mamá para que...**_

_**-¡no¡A la loca de tu madre no! -exclamó**_

_**-entonces promételo**_

_**-grr... -empuñó sus manos y con una vena marcada en la frente asintió ruborizado**_

_**-¿eso significa que si?**_

_**El príncipe gruñó enfadado por el chantaje del que era victima, giró sobre sus talones bruscamente y cruzándose de brazos empezó su andar**_

_**-¡es un **__**si**__** Vegeta! - clamó satisfecha la de exótica cabellera**_

_**-ya obtuviste lo que querías mujer, ahora déjame tranquilo -respondió mientras se alejaba…**_

_**Una vez en su tan adorada cámara de gravedad dejó escapar cada una de sus quejas- ¡mujer del demonio, siempre gritándome!-decía a la vez que se despojaba de sus vestimentas rasgadas quedándose únicamente con sus pantalones y botas- ¡si lo hice, fue por ella!...-hizo una breve pausa- ¡¿pero que diablos estoy diciendo?!-se reclamó. Caminó hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño del lugar y abrió el grifo, se lavó el rostro para luego secárselo con una toalla blanca que colgaba de un perchero empotrado al lado. Miró su reflejo en el espejo al frente y se sumergió en sus pensamientos…si bien era cierto que había sacrificado su vida por su familia, y que al ser mandado nuevamente a la tierra a librar una nueva batalla contra Boo en compañía de Kakaroto, reconoció la superioridad de este ultimo como el guerrero número uno, también lo era que absolutamente nadie lo sabía, Picoro talvez sospechaba o intuía lo de su sacrificio, pero nada más, ya bastante era para su orgullo el haberlo pensado y admitido como para publicarlo por doquier… -claro que ella ignora mis razones –se dijo ensimismado, frunció el ceño alzando la mirada nuevamente y continuó- debe creer que lo hice por mi orgullo y, así debe continuar- sentenció. Se dio media vuelta arrojando la toalla al suelo y abandonó el lugar, caminó al centro de la cámara y presionando unos cuantos botones en el tablero posicionado ahí, encendió la gravedad a 1500º como acostumbraba en los últimos meses y empezó su entrenamiento…**_

_**Casi una hora después, una pantalla apareció frente a él, y en ella el rostro de la mujer peliazul, que denotaba una clara molestia:**_

_**-¡Vegeta! -bramó- ¡¿acabas de volver de una difícil batalla y estas entrenando?!¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!**_

_**-grr… ¡que demonios quieres mujer!-interrumpiendo la emisión de puños y patadas para tenderse en suelo boca abajo y empezar una buena dosis de planchas**_

_**-¿Qué quiero? Quiero que descanses como debe ser…así como tu hijo lo esta haciendo **_

_**-Hmp? Trunks es un hibrido, un guerrero de sangre pura como yo no pierde el tiempo en descansar mientras aun le queden energías…-explicó mientras alzaba y descendía su cuerpo rítmicamente sostenido sólo por la punta de sus pies y dos dedos de su mano izquierda**_

_**-ushh! –Emitió- escúchame bien Vegeta, no quiero discutir, así que espero que salgas de ese lugar cuanto antes ¿puedes hacerlo?**_

_**-grr…-detuvo sus ejercicios y poniéndose de pie caminó hasta los controles de la cámara, le sonrió de lado y ante la atenta mirada de ella, sin que pudiera decir palabra alguna, lo apagó- que mujer tan irritante –musitó para si, volviendo a retomar sus ejercicios. Poco después mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro dando golpes a su enemigo imaginario, la gravedad en el lugar desapareció repentinamente, logrando que el guerrero, que precisamente se encontraba dando un gran salto en ese instante, se diera un señor cabezazo en el techo, para luego caer al suelo- grr... ¡maldita sea! –Gruñía a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza con ambas manos- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta maquina…acaso se volvió loca como cada uno de los miembros de esta familia?!**_

_**En ese momento la compuerta del lugar se abrió y tras ella apareció la figura de su mujer…**_

_**-¿Vegeta? -cuestionó al no verlo, recorrió con la mirada el lugar hasta que por fin lo pudo divisar, su queridísimo príncipe yacía en el suelo boca abajo y con las manos sobre su cabeza- jaja ¿pero que haces ahí? –preguntó entre risas**_

_**-no te rías mujer –demandó mientras se ponía de pie- la maldita gravedad se apago de un momento a otro mientras entrenaba… - hizo una breve pausa la observo con los ojos a media hasta y continuó- y creo saber quien fue la culpable**_

_**-eh…jeje, Vegeta –dijo entrando a la cámara de gravedad con ambas manos atrás, caminó unos pasos y una vez cerca de él prosiguió- no fue mi intención que te golpearas, lo que pasa es que…yo solo…**_

_**-hmp? dale mujer, habla de una buena vez **_

_**Bulma suspiró, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió tiernamente –te traje un obsequio…-acto seguido trajo sus manos al frente y abrió ambos puños, mostrándole dos pequeños anillos, uno en cada mano**_

_**-¿y para que es eso? –pregunto hoscamente cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja intrigado**_

_**-esto –dijo pasando el anillo que sostenía con la mano derecha a la palma izquierda donde reposaba el otro- son anillos de matrimonio, se lo intercambian los esposos a la hora de dar el si frente al altar, pero como se que tú no soportas esas ceremonias que de seguro han de parecerte ridículas como nuestros "sentimientos humanos", la omití -explicó a la vez que un anonadado Vegeta escuchaba atento cada palabra- dame tu mano -pidió sonriente **_

_**-¿mi mano? –aun inmerso en su asombro**_

_**-si Vegeta, tu mano derecha… anda –dijo tomándola ella misma **_

_**-que demo…**_

_**-este aro –enseñándoselo y poniéndolo frente a sus ojos hasta poder virolear al príncipe que lo observaba atento- lleva grabado mi nombre y la fecha de hoy en el interior, y así como mi corazón y mi vida, es todo tuyo –dicho esto lo puso en el dedo anular del saiya. Sostuvo su mano por un tiempo entre las suyas y tras mirarla unos segundos alzó la vista hacía el rostro de Vegeta, encontrándolo levemente sonrojado, a lo que Bulma sonrió divertida- y este –dijo enseñándole ahora el aro mas pequeño- lleva grabado tu nombre, y así como en mi caso, tu corazón y vida son míos –dicho esto, se lo puso en el anular derecho, miró su mano por ambos lados y sonrió- así nunca olvidaras tu promesa de no volver a sacrificar tu vida, no por mi porque no tendría sentido, igual yo sin ti no podría vivir…-sentenció sonriendo, se dio media vuelta y sin darle tiempo a decir nada se marchó dejando desconcertado al guerrero, parado en medio de su "templo de entrenamiento".**_

_**Poco después terminó de asimilar lo sucedido, aquella mujer si que estaba loca, después de ya casi 11 años juntos, no terminaba de entenderla. Miró su mano y arrugó los labios, se quitó el anillo, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y lo guardó en el botiquín que Bulma había puesto ahí**_

_**-no necesito un estúpido metal alrededor de mi dedo para recordar alguna promesa que haya hecho –musitó. Se dio vuelta y salio de la cámara para adentrarse a la cocina. Cruzó sigilosamente la puerta y escuchó una chillona e inconfundible voz en la sala…**_

_**-¿quiere decir que compraste los aros y le diste el suyo así nada más hija?-cuestionaba la exagerada mujer de cabellos rubios**_

_**-si mamá, cuantas veces debo decírtelo**_

_**-pero Bulma tu siempre soñaste con esa ceremonia –decía un tanto carente de tacto la risueña- casarte de blanco y…**_

_**-lo se – interrumpió la menor- lo sé mamá, pero no me importa, es más no me importa nada con tal de saber que tengo a mi familia completa y unida**_

_**-pero hija…**_

_**-pero nada, si tengo que sacrificar un sueño por Vegeta que sacrificó su vida por nosotros, lo haré gustosa una y mil veces, así que por favor no insistas más con ese tema**_

_**-no quería ser impertinente hija, te entiendo, simplemente pensé que hubiera sido muy lindo verte entrar del brazo de tu padre y ser recibida por Vegeta…**_

_**-mamá -susurró con los ojos cristalinos- deja ya de decir eso, no tienes idea del dolor que sentí cuando me dijeron que Vegeta había muerto, no quiero perderlo nunca más ¿entiendes? Nunca…-culminó con la voz ligeramente entrecortada **_

_**-discúlpame hija, no quise… ya sé, te traeré unos pastelillos riquísimos y te sentirás mejor- clamó, poniéndose de pie**_

_**Vegeta por su parte había escuchado toda la conversación desde la cocina, y al oír que la amenaza (la Sra. Briefs) estaba en camino, salió rápidamente del lugar, rumbo a su cámara de gravedad, entró en ella, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tomó el anillo…**_

_**-Bulma- dijo suavemente leyendo la grabación en el aro, acto seguido se lo puso en el mismo lugar que la mujer minutos antes, y se cubrió la mano con su guante blanco- mujer loca, solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir estas cosas**_…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se colocó nuevamente el guante, y se puso de pie- basta ya de recuerdos –se reprochó- no hay más vuelta que darle a ese asunto…es mejor así

Pero… ¿lo era en realidad?, la duda se apoderó de él, recordó cada palabra enunciada por la mujer creyéndose sola en el balcón y la seguridad que tenía con respecto a su decisión se fue desvaneciendo¿podría estar sin su familia? Después de haber cambiado su vida de mercenario cruel a una como padre y protector¿podría volver a ser el de antes?, arrugó los labios y empuñó ambas manos. Quizás se había premeditado y su orgullo había prevalecido nuevamente, se dejó llevar por aquellas palabras que la mujer le había dedicado envuelta en furia por una…una tontería en realidad, al punto de llegar a renunciar a su familia, a ella, la que logró encender en su frío corazón aquel sentimiento llamado amor, ese que durante años desconoció por completo y que solo al lado suyo vivió. Dio un paso al frente y pensó en volver, pero se detuvo¿cómo quedaría él de hacerlo?, retrocedió nuevamente y tras unos segundos librando un debate entre orgullo, razón y corazón, se decidió…

Esperaría, permanecería atento al ki de cada uno de los miembros de su familia, y de sentirlo necesario regresaría, por nada del mundo los arriesgaría y si su partida era un mal, más que un bien para ellos, se tragaría su maldito orgullo y volvería su lado.

Una vez más tranquilo por haber salido "victorioso" en su batalla interna, decidió ir en busca de comida, puesto que ahora, el que gruñía en son de protesta era su implacable estomago…

--------------------

En Capsule Corp, Bulma, ahora en la cocina, tomaba una taza más de café, con las manos temblorosas por lo débil que se encontraba y el mal momento vivido, miró el reloj y dijo:

-ya no demoran en levantarse Trunks y Bra –limpiándose el rostro con ambas manos- será mejor que piense como les diré…

-¿decir que mamá?- cuestionó el de cabellos lilas a la vez que ingresaba al lugar y se acercaba a ella

-Trunks, yo… -titubeó- es que…

-¿Qué sucede mamá? –se sentó al lado suyo en una silla y la observó fijamente- ¿has estado llorando?

-eh? No, no hijo…

-pues parece, tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos…-hizo un breve silencio y continuó- ¿sigues peleada con papá? -Bulma agachó la cabeza y asintió- vaya esta vez si que ha sido duro eh, ya llevan bastante tiempo así, pero ya se les pasará- afirmo inocentemente tratando de darle ánimos a su afectada madre

-no entiendes Trunks – tomó aire y juntando el coraje necesario se dispuso a decirle la verdad- tu padre ya no volverá más, se ha marchado definitivamente

-¿Qué has dicho mami?-preguntó la menor de los Briefs, la pequeña Bra que sin que madre e hijo lo notaran, había ingresado a la cocina y escuchado lo que Bulma le comunicaba a su hermano- ¿mi papi no…no volverá? –prosiguió con la voz entrecortada y los ojitos llenos de lagrimas

-¡Bra!- clamó sorprendida la mujer- mi amor… no…es que… - balbuceaba sin saber que explicación darle a la pequeña

-¡eres una mentirosa! –Exclamó la niña- ¡me dijiste que papá volvería y no es verdad!- dicho aquello, salió corriendo del lugar, subió las escaleras tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitió y se encerró en su cuarto llorando amargamente

-Bra… -susurró con los ojos cristalinos

-mamá, déjala, aun es pequeña ya se le pasará-dijo tratando de reconfortarla- si mi papá decidió irse es porque no valemos lo suficiente para él, y de ser así no merece la pena ponernos tristes…

-¡no digas eso Trunks!-clamó la peliazul- nunca más vuelvas a decir eso de tu padre, él sacrificó su vida por nosotros recuérdalo, así que no pongas en duda el amor que les tiene a uds como hijos suyos…

-entonces ¿Por qué se fue?- insistió un tanto molesto

-porque a quien dejó de amar fue a mi –dijo prácticamente en un susurro, acto seguido se levantó y emprendió su caminata- iré a ver a tu hermana, desayuna antes de ir a la escuela -culminó cruzando la puerta.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y de forma sutil llamó a la puerta de su menor hija…

-Bra, mi cielo…

-¡déjame¡Vete, eres una mentirosa!- gritaba entre lagrimas la pequeña

-déjame explicarte cielo…-pedía mientras presionaba ambas manos contra su pecho

-¡quiero a mi papi! –exclamó finalmente para romper en un llanto más escandaloso digno de una nena de su edad

Ante ese pedido la ojiazul sintió su corazón destrozarse por completo, su hija la detestaba, Vegeta la había abandonado porque no la amaba más y su hijo estaba resentido con su padre…en pocas palabras su familia se había desecho ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo, su vida se había derrumbado prácticamente y el vació que sentía dentro suyo era inaguantable.

Se dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda en la puerta, escuchando el llanto de su hija, se dejó caer suavemente al suelo, y lloró en silencio…-¿Qué hago¿Cómo recupero mi familia?- se cuestionaba al borde de la desesperación mirando a ambos lados del pasadizo, percatándose de la presencia de un teléfono a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el, era hora de buscar ayuda, lo que fuera con tal de salvar lo poco que podía, lo tomó entre sus manos y pensó…

-¿a quien llamo?, demonios…a quien llamo… ¡ya se!-exclamó. Marcó unos cuantos números y esperó a ser atendida:

-¿hola?- contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea

-hola Yamcha –dijo a su vez la mujer notablemente alterada

-¿Bulma?, tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo estas? te escucho rara…

-necesito que vengas por favor

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-necesito que me ayudes con Bra…

-¿con Bra¿Le pasó algo¿Esta enferma?-interrogó asustado

-te lo explicaré en cuanto llegues

-esta bien iré enseguida

-gracias, te espero entonces- dicho esto cortó la comunicación

Casi una hora pasó desde la llamada y Bulma esperaba ansiosa en la entrada de la corporación la llegada de su viejo amigo...

-¿Por qué demoras tanto Yamcha?...-cuestionaba mirando el horizonte, hasta que pudo divisar un aerocoche rojo acercándose a gran velocidad a su hogar.

El vehiculo paró en la entrada de Capsule Corp., y de él descendió el conductor, quien a paso presuroso se acercó a la maltrecha mujer, olvidando encapsularlo

-¿Qué pasó Bulma¿Me puedes decir que sucede? Me has dejado muy preocupado con esa llamada

-lo siento mucho Yamcha, pero no sabía a quien mas recurrir, estoy desesperada…-emitió rompiendo en llanto

-Bulma, no… no llores –dijo tomándola por los hombros y acercándola a él para abrazarla…

--------------------

Bastante lejos de ahí el saiyajin de puntiaguda cabellera comía tranquilamente una manzana que había tomado de un árbol, cuando pudo sentir el ki de su pequeña hija elevarse considerablemente, para luego disminuir poco a poco conforme pasaban los minutos…

-¿Qué diablos sucede? –clamó dejando caer la fruta al suelo y poniéndose de pie- ese ki es de… es de Bra –sentenció y sin pensárselo más alzó vuelo rumbo a la casa que poco antes había dejado.

En cuanto la distancia iba disminuyendo, pudo sentir también el ki de su mujer débil, más de lo común, lo que causo mayo preocupación en él, que no dudó en acelerar su marcha.

--------------------

-Discúlpame… -susurró la mujer separándose de él y secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

-no te preocupes Bulma…

-pasa por favor, te explicaré lo que sucede

El hombre de cicatriz en el rostro asintió, y juntos entraron a la casa, tomaron asiento en la cocina y Bulma por fin se dispuso a decirle a su amigo lo que sucedía…

-veras Yamcha, te hice venir porque Bra se ha puesto mal desde que se enteró de la partida de Vegeta- explicaba mientras preparaba una taza de café a su invitado y otra a ella

-¿Vegeta se fue¿Qué pasó?

-tuvimos una fuerte discusión y poco después…bueno, creo que se dio cuenta que no me amaba más- dijo sentándose en una silla al lado suyo y entregándole la taza que contenía la bebida caliente

-como es posible… ¡ese maldito! –gruñó

-eso no es lo importante ahora – interrumpió la mujer dándole un sorbo a su bebida- lo que importa es Bra, desde que se enteró no ha parado de llorar y a mi no quiere verme…

-¿Por qué? No entiendo porque no querría verte, si no es culpa tuya que Vegeta se haya marchado

-ella es muy pequeña para entender eso Yamcha, esta molesta conmigo porque le prometí que él volvería pronto, sin embargo me escuchó hablando con Trunks, y se enteró de la verdad…

-¿y Trunks¿Intentó él hablar con ella?

-no, y mejor así, él esta resentido por la partida de Vegeta y no sería bueno que fuese él quien hablase con ella

-es lógico, Vegeta es un…- detuvo la frase que había iniciado y observó a su amiga, y antigua novia en ese estado de depresión en el que nunca imagino verla- yo hablaré con Bra si deseas… -dijo dulcemente tomándola de la mano

-gracias Yamcha, eres un gran amigo -respondió

-¿y esto? –preguntó en alusión al anillo que llevaba puesto la mujer en la mano que él sujetaba

-ah… eso –tratando de retirar su mano y siendo detenida por el que la sostenía

-¿es un aro de matrimonio¿Te llegaste a casar con Vegeta?...

--------------------

-¿Ese ki?... –sintiendo la presencia de Yamcha muy cerca a la de su mujer- ese insecto no pierde el tiempo¡maldito gusano! –Gritó mientras seguía su rumbo-¡no permitiré que te acerques a mi familia!- su cuerpo emanó un resplandor dorado para finalmente quedar convertido en el legendario súper saiyajin, y de esta forma aumentar aun más su velocidad. Impediría a toda costa que aquella sabandija aprovechase su ausencia para acercarse a su mujer e hijos, aunque sabía bien que el principal interés de ese humano insignificante era Bulma.

La distancia fue siendo cada vez menos, hasta que al fin pudo divisar en el horizonte la imponente corporación, reluciendo ésta de entre todas las casas cercanas, por su belleza y tamaño.

Descendió levemente ocultando su ki por completo para que el inepto de Yamcha no pudiera notar su presencia y se acercó a la residencia, notando al instante el vehiculo rojo estacionado fuera de ella. Lo cogió con ambas manos alzándolo con facilidad por su cabeza y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo en dirección a la playa, cayendo finalmente en el mar y hundiéndose en él.

Sonrió de lado satisfecho por su venganza (aunque un tanto infantil, pero que vamos a hacer, Vegeta es así cuando esta celoso ) y sin mayor demora se adentró en el lugar encontrándose con le escena…

- yo hablaré con Bra si deseas… -dijo dulcemente tomándola de la mano

-gracias Yamcha, eres un gran amigo -respondió

-¿y esto? –preguntó en alusión al anillo que llevaba puesto la mujer en la mano que él sujetaba

-ah… eso –tratando de retirar su mano y siendo detenida por el que la sostenía

-¿es un aro de matrimonio¿Te llegaste a casar con Vegeta?...

-¡eso a ti no te incumbe insecto! –Prorrumpió – ¡ahora quita tus asquerosas manos de mi mujer!

-¿Ve…Vegeta?-balbuceó la ojiazul logrando zafar su mano de las de su amigo, y sin saber aun si mostrar una sonrisa o no, pero no podía ocultárselo, en realidad le alegraba verlo ahí, furioso reclamándola como suya, y…si bien era cierto que en una época pasada le hubiera hecho un escándalo por llamarla propiedad suya, ahora, eso era como música para sus oídos, lo conocía muy bien y ello significaba una sola cosa: aun la amaba.

Por su parte Yamcha se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando caer la silla al suelo…

-¿Qué diablos haces tú acá? –se atrevió a preguntar el invitado tratando de no ahogarse en su nerviosismo, puesto que sabia que Vegeta lo podía hacer picadillo en tan solo un segundo, siempre fue más fuerte que él, pero con el pasar del tiempo, la diferencia entre ellos dos se volvió aún más abismal.

-¿Qué que hago yo acá¡Esta es mi casa sabandija!

-Vegeta cálmate por favor –suplicó la mujer preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba el saiyajin. Sin embargo el aludido, no hizo más que dirigirle una fugaz mirada y haciendo caso omiso a su petición siguió

-¡lárgate si no quieres que…

-¿papi? –se escuchó en un color de voz realmente tierno, a lo que los tres adultos reaccionaron de la misma forma, dirigiendo su mirada a la dueña de la misma

-princesa…-susurró viéndola con su pijamita todo arrugado, en una mano sostenía una muñeca y con la otra se secaba el rostro húmedo por las lagrimas que derramó al saber de su ausencia

-¡papi volviste! –gritó la pequeña corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándolo de la pierna (donde alcanzaba)

Bulma dirigió ambas manos a sus rostro tapándose boca y nariz, conmovida a más no poder por la escena que presenciaba, mientras que Yamcha daba por sentado que ya no tenía más que hacer en ese lugar, había ido a socorrer a su antigua novia, pero ya no era más necesario, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente y lo mejor era que se fuera del lugar cuanto antes, por el bien de Bulma y su familia, y sobre todo por el suyo propio, si es que quería claro salir con vida de ahí…

-bueno… yo, yo me voy…- dijo temblorosamente a la vez que se alejaba a paso lento de ahí sin quitar la vista de quien amenazaba con acabarlo…

-¡lárgate de una vez insecto!- espetó el príncipe, quien luego sin tomarle mayor importancia se agachó para quedar frente a frente con su hija

-pensé que ya no te vería más –susurró la pequeña esta vez colgándose del cuello de su padre

-y porque pensaste eso –respondió con la mayor ternura jamás oída en él

-porque escuché a mami decírselo a mi hermano, y me enojé mucho con ella, porque me había prometido que tú volverías… pensé que era una mentirosa…

Vegeta alzó la mirada dirigiéndola a su mujer, notando como ésta luchaba por contener las lagrimas en sus ojos, y mirándola, contestó…

-tu mamá no es una mentirosa, y cuando dijo que volvería fue cierto, aquí estoy –giró su cabeza hacia ella – y aquí me quedaré- finalizó.

-MI COCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! – se escuchó en las afueras de la corporación, a lo que Vegeta sonrió con malicia, luego, se puso de pie y posó una mano en la cabeza de la menor- ahora discúlpate con tu madre -la pequeña asintió y fue a abrazarla- perdón mami

-no te preocupes mi amor, ahora sube y lávate la cara ¿de acuerdo?

-si- afirmó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y obedeció

Ambos padres quedaron en silencio, él cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que segundo antes su hija había cruzado, y ella miraba fijamente el suelo, sin saber que decirle…

Tras un breve momento así, el de crespos cabellos caminó hacía la sala y antes de poder atravesar la puerta, fue detenido por Bulma, que en un acto reflejo, lo había sostenido por el brazo

-Vegeta…yo…-tomó aire hondamente y se decidió – quiero saber si aun me amas…

Éste volteó en cuanto escuchó las palabras de la mujer, y sin decir nada deshizo el cruce de sus brazos, desnudó su mano derecha y arrojó el guante sobre la mesa, todo ante la atenta mirada de la ojiazul que aun no entendía su acción…

-esto –señalando el aro en su dedo- indica que tu corazón y vida son míos –se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano firmemente- y esto, que mi corazón, si es que lo tengo –bufó- y vida son tuyos.

-no te vuelvas a ir –respondió entre lagrimas, las mismas que Vegeta, con su mano desnuda, secó

-he vuelto ¿no?- dijo cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta

-¿Por qué volviste?

-hmp? - "porque estar sin mi familia por cuenta propia, es como decidir morir, y yo te prometí no volver a hacerlo" pensó, sin embargo no era capaz de decirlo, no de esa forma, así que se limitó a ser lo más conciso posible – porque hice una promesa ¿lo recuerdas?- Acto seguido se dio vuelta y caminó rumbo a la alcoba que tanto tiempo compartieron.

-Vegeta… -susurró mientras lagrimas cesaban, era una mujer inteligente y sabía bien a lo que se refería, era la única que lo entendía y no necesitaba más, con eso le bastaba, con eso y con saber que el hombre que tanto amaba, había vuelto a ella.

**FIN**

Nota: En cuanto Trunks llegó a casa su madre le comunicó lo sucedido, y notando éste la mejora en el semblante de ella, decidió olvidar lo pasado. Era un muchacho muy inteligente y maduro a pesar de sus 13 años, quería por igual a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, y aceptó que lo único que importaba en ese momento era la unión de la misma, así que actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido. Repartiendo su tiempo libre en entrenar con su padre, ayudar a su madre en el laboratorio, y hasta en jugar con su pequeña hermana.

Y así, transcurrió tranquilamente por otros 5 largos años más la vida en Capsule Corp., y en la tierra en general, hasta que…

* * *

**Ya sabemos lo que viene luego ¿no?, jeje uds me entienden, Gokú convertido en niño, la búsqueda de las esferas, la venganza de Baby, etc… jejeje **

**Bueno, espero que les haya satisfecho la lectura, puse bastante empeño en ofrecerles una continuación digna aunque debo admitir que siempre fue mi intención dejar mi primer oneshot con aquel final triste, sin embargo, una escritora no es nada si no tuviese lectoras, y bueno es a ellas a quien les debemos mucho, por eso es que busqué complacerlas con este pedido.**

**Sin más que decir me despido de uds, y agradezco su tiempo dedicado a leer mi humilde fic.**

**j4p4nis3**


End file.
